This invention relates to a frame assembly for mounting wiring devices to a panel forming an interior wall surface or the like of buildings.
The frame assemblies of the kind referred to are effectively utilized for securing such wiring devices as ON/OFF switches, power outlets, earthing terminals, antenna terminals, dimmers and the like to the interior wall surface of a panel of constructional materials of buildings.